The present invention relates to bed-type restraints and, in particular, to a removable bumper restraint which is incorporated into a covering or sheet used in a crib or other bed-type restraint having surrounding rails or slats or the like, for preventing children or the infirm (or even animals or inanimate objects) from getting stuck or injured by the restraining slats or rails.
Permanently mounted or removable rail or bar restraints are widely used to prevent children or the incapacitated from falling out of bed. Such restraints are available in several forms, including longitudinal side bars which are part of, or are permanently mounted to the bed frame itself. Also, there are available rail assemblies, comprising side rails mounted on uprights, which can be removably mounted or clamped to the bed frame or inserted between the frame and the mattress. Restraints for the incapacitated are typified by hospital beds incorporating metal side rails which can be pivoted to a horizontal or down position to permit getting into and out of the bed and to facilitate changing bed clothes and administering to the patient. Restraints also take the form of baby cribs and the like.
In general, however, such restraints may allow the head, arms and/or legs to be inserted through the component members such as slats. One approach for reducing this danger uses what we here term "bumper strips". Typically, these are thin, padded strips covered with fabric or plastic which are positioned along the inside of the crib on top of the mattress and are tied to the crib. Despite this tie down fastening, bumper strips may still permit the insertion of head, arms and legs between the mattress and the bumper strip itself and between the crib slats.